Medieval Japan
by Love Is Only a Word
Summary: Tenten is a Peasant in 1267 of the Medieval period. She tries to find a job for a peasant and a woman, but can't find one. Until her friend gets her one through connections. Will she cope with her hot employer who has a high social status?
1. Chapter 1

Tenten walked away from the dock and sighed. That was the third place Tenten went to to try and get a job. She was tired of living like a peasant and wanted to get a better life. She really wanted to be a Ronin (paid soldier) instead of a Peasant, but she was a woman and women were not favored in Japan. So the best she could do was get a job to support herself.

The year is 1267 A.D. and Tenten is 18 years old and living a lonely life as a peasant. She has no job and can barely support herself, but she makes do.

Tenten slid her door closed. "I'm home." She heard shuffling in the room next to hers and sighed. She shared a house with three other girls her age because she could barely afford a house her own, no matter how crappy it was.

Temari burst through the door with a huge grin on her face. "How did it go?"

"I couldn't find one." Tenten said as she groaned and collapsed onto the ground. "I'm never going to get farther up on the social status pyramid like this. I don't want to bring kids into this world if they're just going to live like me. Sad, alone, and poor." Tenten put her head in her hands.

"It's okay." Sakura said sincerely as she came out of the other room and put a comforting hand on Tenten's back. "You'll go somewhere. You never know. You could find someone high on the pyramid and marry him. He might even be a Shogun (political leader)." Sakura said with a laugh.

"Yeah like a Shogun would marry a peasant. That would destroy both of our social status, even though I don't have one." Tenten muttered the last part.

"What's with all the whining in here?" Ino complained as she collapsed next to Tenten. "It's putting me in a bad mood."

"Oh I'm so sorry your highness." Temari said sarcastically. "We forgot to bow down to your every word. Forgive me." Temari got down on her knees and bowed.

"Shut up!" Ino snapped before walking off into the next room and slamming the sliding door.

"There goes the drama queen." Sakura snickers. They all busted out laughing and rolled around the floor.

"What am I going to do?" Tenten asked after they were all calm and staring up at the ceiling.

"Well I'm working as a servant for a noble family. You can try that." Sakura said.

"You can work for my family. We aren't that rich, but we can give you something." Temari reasoned.

"If you're family is rich enough why do you live with us?" Tenten asked.

Temari sighed. "Because they are really famous in Suna and I don't like the publicity. This life is easier. Trust me Tenten, being high on the social status isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Whatever. Who has the grocery money? It's my turn to go get the groceries." Tenten stood up and turned to them. Sakura handed over the few copper coins they had.

Tenten left the house and walked down the street towards the market. I'm glad I'm just a peasant. Tenten thought as she passed the merchants. At least I'm not one of them. They are at the complete bottom of the social pyramid.

Tenten stopped by the fish stand and ordered four fish. She then went to the noodle stand and bought raw noodles. This should last a month or two. Tenten sighed. She held onto her bag of groceries as she started walking out of the market.

She watched the merchants trying to sell stuff as she walked out. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going jerk!" She said as she stood up and faced the person. He looked about her age and extremely rich. He was well dressed and well groomed. His long brown hair was tied at the end and his white eyes seemed to burn holes into her. "I'm sorry." Tenten exclaimed as she bowed deeply.

"Look it's Neji Hyuga." Someone murmured.

"Isn't he the Emperor's nephew?"

"I heard he just turned into a Shogun (political leader)."

"Next time watch where you walk peasant." He said coldly as he brushed past her. Tenten shook with anger as she dropped her bag of groceries and turned to face Neji.

"Jerk!" She yelled at his back. He stopped walking and turned to face her.

"What did you say peasant?" He growled.

"You heard me. You're a rich, pompous jack ass and you think everyone is beneath you." She yelled in his face. She didn't even realize she was right up in his face until she stopped and thought. Why did I do that? I'm going to be shamed for the rest of my life. Tenten shrunk back from him.

Neji was livid. That peasant talks to me like that? I'll make sure this woman won't be able to walk through the streets again! He was about to tell her off when someone stepped in.

"Sir. We must get going. We're going to be late to the very important meeting." His servant stressed out the very important part. Poor girl. The servant thought with a slight shake of his head.

Neji grunted before turning away sharply and gracefully stalking off. Tenten let out a breath she had been holding before picking up the groceries and hurrying home.

"I'm back." Tenten said shakily. She was still scared from her encounter with Neji.

"You okay?" Temari asked. Tenten sighed and shook her head.

"I ran into a Shogun and then told him off." Sakura gasped. "Luckily his servant saved my ass. I don't know what I was thinking." Tenten put the grocery bag on the floor.

"I'll get started on dinner." Sakura said as she pulled out a fish and tore it in half. "Fish and noodles again." She sighed.

"We could eat something else if I could find a job." Tenten complained again.

"My family is good friends with a family that is closely related to the Emperor. I could try to get you a job as a servant there. The pay would be exceptional." Temari said. Tenten sighed.

"I hate nobles, but I do need a job. Thanks Temari." Tenten gave her a huge hug. "I'm not hungry today. I'm going to bed early." Tenten walked into the other room and collapsed on one of the four blankets on the ground.

Next Day

"I don't want to be here." Tenten complained once again. Temari sighed. "I look like crap. Why did you make me wear this?" Tenten gestured to the simple kimono she was wearing.

"Because you can't look like too much of a peasant. This family is noble and you need this job." Temari gave her a comforting smile. A door to their right opened and this woman walked in with a gorgeous kimono and long black hair. Her eyes were pearl white.

"Hinata darling!" Temari stood up and gave her a small hug and kiss on each cheek.

"Temari!" She hugged back.

"Hinata this is Tenten. She is a very hardworking woman. Tenten this is Hinata Hyuga, daughter to the emperor. Your actual employer isn't available now so Hinata said she would interview you herself." Temari explained. Tenten curtsied.

"It is nice to meet you Lady Hyuga." Tenten stood up from the curtsy.

"Pleasure is all mine. Follow me and we will get started." She gave a shy smile. "Goodbye Temari. Please visit again." Hinata began to walk away and Tenten followed after saying a quick goodbye to Temari also.

"So Tenten, what do you think qualifies you to be a servant?" Hinata asked.

"Honestly nothing, but I am very hardworking and I need this job." Tenten was practically begging, but she had some dignity left and wouldn't stoop that low.

"My cousin needs a hardworking person like you. I'm sure you'll do great. Be here tomorrow morning to meet your employer and get started on working." Hinata said. Tenten stood and curtsied. She was about to leave before she thought of something and turned back.

"What is my employer's name?" Tenten asked.

"Neji Hyuga."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day Tenten was to go to work for Neji. "Why do I have to go?" Tenten complained for the thousandth time.

"Because you work there now and it would look bad if you didn't show up." Temari said calmly as she shoved Tenten out the door.

Tenten sighed and started the walk to her new job. Why did I agree to this? That ass might remember me.

Tenten finally reached her employers home and knocked. She waited nervously before the door was finally opened. She sighed in relief. It was the servant she met the other day.

"Good evening madam." He said. "My name is Rock Lee." He gave her a low bow.

"Hello. I'm Tenten." She curtsied. "I'm the new servant." Lee stared at her for a while before turning and walking away.

"Follow me." Tenten hurriedly followed after him. "You look familiar." He looked over his shoulder at her.

"I do?" Please don't recognize me. She thought.

"Are you that girl my master and I ran into at the market?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tenten said as calmly as possible. She was trying not to show her fear on the outside.

"Never mind. You just look familiar." They continued walking down the long corridor.

They reached an elegant sliding door. Lee knocked quietly and waited patiently. "Come in."

Lee opened the door and stepped inside. "Sir the new help is here." Tenten stepped forward and curtsied.

"Thank you Lee. You may leave." Lee nodded and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Tenten stood there nervously.

"What's your name?" He asked sharply.

"Tenten." Why am I so scared? He just another noble. She thought and suddenly gained her courage back.

"That's it? Just Tenten?" He scrutinized her. She seems oddly familiar. He thought.

"Yes sir." She said proudly.

"I am Neji Hyuga and I'm your master. First I need you to take care of my laundry and then bring my lunch. After that I will give you more work. You're dismissed." Tenten nodded and turned to leave before he stopped her. "And I would prefer if you didn't call me a jackass while working for me."

Tenten blushed and hurriedly left the room. Lee was waiting outside. "Follow me."

Lee led her to another elegant sliding door. "This is Neji's room. Don't touch anything. The last servant was fired because she moved something."

"Neji is a total ass." Tenten muttered to herself. Lee chuckled.

"He is nice if you stay on his good side." With that Lee left Tenten alone in the room.

"This is going to be fun." With that Tenten got started on her work.

* * *

><p>Tenten folded the last article of clothing and put it away. She left the room and slid the door shut.<p>

She turned to leave and ran into someone. They fell to the floor with Tenten on the person. "Damn it." Tenten looked down at the idiot she ran into. "Oh shit." Tenten had fallen onto Neji and he didn't look too pleased. "I'm sorry sir."

She didn't know what to do so she just laid there staring at him. This close he's pretty good looking Tenten thought to herself.

"Just get off me." He said sternly. Tenten stood up and helped Neji to his feet.

"Sorry sir."

"Hn. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Tenten nodded. "Stupid peasant." He muttered to himself, but Tenten heard him.

"Excuse me? Sorry Mr. High and Mighty. I'll be sure not to run into you again because you're so rich and perfect and I'm just trash. I shouldn't even be allowed to talk to you or even be in your presence." She said with sarcasm dripping from her tongue and gave him an exaggerated bow. "This job isn't worth it. Fuck you and have a wonderful day Sir Hyuga." With that Tenten turned and began walking to the door, but Neji grabbed her wrist, halting her leave.

"You're going to talk to me like that and walk off. I'm a Shogun and you're just a stupid peasant. I can ruin your life." Neji gripped her wrist tighter and pulled her face closer to his. "You are my servant and you will listen to what I say. Understand?" he gripped her wrist tighter.

"You're hurting me." Tenten growled. He was holding her wrist in a death grip. "Let go of me now. You don't own me." Tenten snarled into his face. She brought hers closer to his to try and intimidate him.

"I can fire you and make sure you never find another job. You work for me or no one." He told her sternly.

Tenten sighed on defeat. "Yes sir." She said quietly. I feel so trapped and helpless she thought.

"Good. Now bring me my lunch." He let go of her and turned to leave, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Actually-"

"Too bad." He then turned and walked off. What an ass! Tenten kept repeating in her mind as she went to fetch the demon his food.

* * *

><p>"He is the fucking Devil!" Tenten complained again. The day was over and she was back at her home, complaining about her 'master' to Temari.<p>

"Well you have no choice. If you don't work for him and do as he says you will never find another job. He is true to his word." Tenten groaned and laid on the ground.

"This sucks. My 'master' is a total asshole and I have to grin and bear him. Someone just kill me." Temari reached over and pat Tenten's head. Temari always thought of Tenten as a younger sister.

"Things will get better eventually. I'm sure if you be your usual pain in the ass self he will be willing to get rid of you." Temari said with a playful grin on her face. Tenten rolled away from her and put her head in her hands.

"This is Hell and he is the Devil."


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten's week was horrible, according to her. Just the smallest things Neji did disgusted her.

"Tenten can I see you for a second?" Neji asked in a tone that meant 'get your ass over here now.'

"Yes sir." Tenten walked up to Neji and looked at her feet. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her undivided attention.

"Look at me when I talk to you." Tenten groaned and reluctantly met his eyes. "Good. Now I need you to go to market and stock up on food. Here is a list and the money." He handed her a thick scroll and a pouch weighing heavily with coins. Tenten stared at it in disbelief. He is so fucking rich Tenten thought. "What is it?"

"Nothing sir. I've just never seen so much money. I'm a peasant remember." She said haughtily before turning away to leave.

"Tenten come here." Tenten walked up to him and stared him down.

"What can I do for you sir?" She asked sarcastically.

"There is a festival this evening and I want you to get my clothes ready for me. They are worth way more than three of you so don't ruin them." Tenten snorted in disbelief. He just had to insult her every chance he got didn't he.

"Yes your awesomeness. There is no way I could even compare to you. I am not worthy enough to even be in your presence your majesty." Tenten got on her knees and bowed to the ground.

"Stop fooling around and get to work."

Neji wasn't as thrilled about his first week with Tenten either. She infuriated yet intrigued him.

"Lee I would like for you to file my documents while I go meditate in the garden."

"Yes sir!" With that Lee ran off and Neji made his way to the gardens. When he first arrived he heard some strange sounds coming farther down the garden path. Curious he followed them and spotted Tenten. She was wearing some shorts instead of the normal kimono she wore. But the strangest thing was she was training with a wooden stick, pretending it was a sword.

She fluidly and elegantly attacked her invisible enemy. She looked natural, as if she were born to handle a weapon. Neji stood there and watched her not even realizing he was.

She is so intriguing, he thought to himself.

"Tenten I need to talk to you." She sighed, as if even listening to him was a waste of her time.

"Yes sir." She said sarcastically. It's as if that was the only tone she new.

"I need you to tend to the food for the dinner tonight. Make sure everything is in order." Neji could tell she would rather be anywhere but here. She was standing lazily and not meeting his eyes.

"Sure." She turned and walked away. Neji was intrigued by the way her hips moved. Tenten didn't even know the hold she had on him. He still didn't even know why he kept her around with her attitude, but he found her attitude interesting. He came to the conclusion that he has gone crazy.

"Tenten one more thing." Tenten halted in her spot, but didn't turn around. "I need you to work at the dinner tonight. Once you make sure the preparations are ready you need to go home and get ready. You will be serving food." Tenten groaned. This is so fantastic she thought.

"Whatever." She then walked out and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Temari I need to borrow a kimono. I have to serve at the demon's dinner tonight." Tenten said as he walked in.<p>

"Sorry Ten. All my decent kimonos are at my other house." Temari paused her cooking and gave Tenten a sad frown.

"Damn it. I don't get paid till the weekend and even that money won't be enough for a decent kimono." Tenten sighed and dropped her bag onto the ground.

Clunk.

"What the?" Tenten reached into the bag and pulled out a note.

Dear Tenten,  
>I knew that you wouldn't have a decent kimono for the evening or enough money to buy one so I decided to lend you some money to get one. You don't have to pay me back because I have plenty of money.<br>Your Master,  
>Neji<p>

Tenten crumbled the paper and growled. "That pompous jackass! How dare he brag about his money and taunt me. You know what?" Tenten asked turning angrily to Temari.

"Yeah?" She asked, kind of scared.

"I'm going to keep the money and use it for groceries and food, stuff way more important than dressy clothes, and wear a crappy cheap kimono."

"You're digging your own grave, but go ahead." Tenten smiled and went to go find her cheapest kimono.

* * *

><p>Tenten stood in front of Neji with a smirk. "I knew you would do something like this, which is why I already got you a kimono." Tenten frowned. He planned it from the beginning, she thought.<p>

"Fine. I'm keeping the money though." Neji smirked at her.

"I don't mind. I have plenty of it." Tenten glared at him and stormed out of the room. "Hinata will help you with the dress." Neji yelled after her. He just loved pissing her off.

"Hello Tenten." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Good day madam." Tenten curtsied and gave Hinata a polite smile. Hope you're listening Neji, Tenten thought with an evil smirk.

"I'll help you get ready. I wish you could dine with us, but you're a servant." Hinata gave Tenten an apologetic smile.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Tenten gave her a fake smile. Hinata new it was fake and wished she hadn't said anything.

"My cousin is an idiot." Neji mumbled to himself. He looked at the door and frowned. He had never felt sorry for peasants before, but Tenten was different.

* * *

><p>Tenten sat in the kitchen waiting for the dinner to get started. She looked down at her kimono and groaned. It was silk and very rich looking. She absolutely hated it. It reminded her of what she didn't have.<p>

"You look lovely." Tenten looked up and blushed. Neji was standing in the doorway staring at her. "You actually look rich." Tenten's face grew red from anger.

"Pompous jackass." She turned away from him and watched as the kitchen staff finished preparing the food. "Not everything is about money." She muttered to herself.

"Yes it is." Neji said in her ear. She turned and faced him, her face inches from his. Tenten glared at him.

"Stop trying to piss me off. If you don't watch out I'll strangle you." She growled although the threat seemed to not bring out a reaction from him.

"Is that a threat?" He had a cocky smirk on his face.

"It won't be just a threat if you don't get out of my life." She stood up and put her face right in his.

"How can I get out of your life when I'm your master?" He gave her a smile, but it was obviously not sincere. He brought his face closer to hers.

"You're not my master. You're just some pompous jackass that I work for and are ruining my life." She stood on her tiptoes to get eye-level with him.

"Yeah. That's a master." He smirked again and that really pissed her off. She punched him in the stomach and stormed off to the garden. Neji was fazed slightly, but recovered and went after her. She started running and he almost lost sight of her.

When he finally reached her she was sitting on a bench and was hunched over. Her shoulders were shaking. Neji then knew she was crying. He approached her slowly. When he was close Tenten looked up and got defensive. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What do you want from me?" She wiped away some tears. Neji sat beside her and looked at her puffy eyes and distressed face. She looked beautiful to him. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped away a stray tear.

"I'm sorry. I went too far." Tenten shrunk away from him and Neji left his hand hovering in the air before letting it fall to his lap.

"Why are you apologizing to a stupid peasant? You're the almighty Shogun. Why waste you're breath for me?" Her eyes got watery again and she turned away to hide it. Neji turned her head to face him.

"Because I was being a pompous jackass and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I know your money issues are none of my concern and I shouldn't have taunted you." Tenten opened her mouth in disbelief. He is actually apologizing for making fun of me all the time? Then Tenten began tearing up again and placed her head on his shoulder and cried.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked between sobs.

"Because I don't want to hurt you." This made Tenten cry harder for unknown reasons. They stayed like this for a long time. Tenten then sat up in realization.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the dinner? You should go. I'll be fine. I don't want to ruin your reputation." Tenten stood up and walked past him, but Neji stopped her and turned her around to face him. Before she could argue he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. He didn't know why he did it, but it felt right to him.

Tenten brought her arms around him and pulled him closer. She felt like this was wrong, but couldn't bring herself to stop it. When they separated they stared at each for a minute before smiling. Tenten fixed his hair and outfit.

"Time for you to go to dinner. I should be getting to the kitchen to start serving." Tenten gave him a genuine smile before walking off. Neji stood there for a few seconds to cool off before going to the dining room.

Why did I kiss her? Neji thought.

Why did he kiss me? Tenten thought.

They both couldn't answer that question, but one thing was certain... Neji liked his servant and Tenten liked her master. And there was no way this was going to be easy.

* * *

><p>AN: I edited my previous chapters and fixed them. They wear kimonos not dresses now.

I wanted my story to be kind of fast paced because I wanted for them to get to the forbidden love fast, so if you think its rushed don't review because i know it is cuz i want it that way. I already have the next chapter writted and the fifth started, but I probably are going to totally rewrite it cuz its not how I want it. Prob be a while before I update sorry

Review


	4. Chapter 4

The dinner was over and Tenten was the last servant left cleaning up. She sighed in contentment as she wiped the counter. I can't stand this job she thought to herself.

"You still here?" She smiled to herself before turning to face her boss.

"I decided to stay and clean up and let everyone else go home. I wanted to nice and not an ass like someone." She gave him a playful smirk.

"You still think I'm an ass?" He walked over to her and trapped her to the counter with his arms on both sides of her. She raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

"This is unlike you sir. Are you feeling okay?" She asked as she put a hand on his forehead jokingly.

"Cut it out Tenten." He pressed his body closer to hers and leaned his mouth towards her ear. "You know you want me." Tenten shoved him off and turned back to her work.

"I have to get to work. I would prefer if you didn't distract me." Neji turned her around to face him.

"So you admit I distract you?" He gave her a smirk which she replied with a glare.

"As an annoyance." Turned her back to him again and continued wiping down the counter. Stupid hunky idiot she thought to herself. Of course he distracts me she added.

"Why are you such a pain?" He pouted. He pressed his chest to her back and put his hand over hers. Tenten stopped working and froze. He was in her personal bubble too many times tonight and she didn't like it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer.

"Neji what are you doing?" Tenten asked quietly.

"I don't know, but for some unknown reason I like you. You intrigue me and are very beautiful." Tenten turned in his arms and gave him a sad face, but with a cute blush on her cheeks.

"How can you like me? I'm a peasant. You hate peasants." Tenten wasn't looking at him as she said that. Neji grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Will you forget about social status for once? I don't care that you're a peasant. I like you. I can't get you off my mind. I spent the whole dinner thinking about you. All I dreamt about this past week was you. I am crazy just because of you. You're like a drug to me." He let go of her chin and placed his hand on her cheek. Tenten moved her hands to his shoulders and pulled herself up to reach his lips.

The kiss started out sweet and gentle, but turned needy. Neji's hands moved to behind Tenten's head and pulled her closer. Tenten licked Neji's bottom lip practically begging for entrance. He opened his mouth slightly and stuck his tongue out to meet Tenten's. Tenten tangled her hands into Neji's hair, which soon became messy. Tenten pulled back for breath. Both her and Neji were panting hard and Tenten's face was slightly pink.

"I like you too Neji. I don't care that you're a pompous jackass. I think you can actually be nice and caring sometimes and you're very handsome. For some reason I love being around you. I think I've gone crazy because I can't stand you yet I can't stand to be away from you. I must really like you." Tenten let out a laugh and smiled up at Neji. He smiled back as he picked Tenten up by her waist and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Neji!" Someone called from outside the kitchen. Tenten and Neji immediately parted as Lee came running in. He hurriedly caught his breath. "Neji. I'm glad I found you. What are you doing in here?" He asked as he noticed only Tenten and that both of them were breathing harder than normal.

"I had to make sure Tenten was doing her job. I was about to go to bed for the night. What did you need Lee?" He asked slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"There is threat of war with another kingdom. The Emperor wants your advice on some ways to avoid it at best. He also wants some war tactics just in case war does break out." Lee said in one breath. Neji pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in annoyance.

"Why doesn't he consult Shikamaru, our war tactician?" Neji asked.

"He is on a trip to visit Suna's Emperor Gaara to see if they can strengthen our countries' alliance. He is unavailable at this time." Neji sighed, but reluctantly agreed.

"I will be there soon Lee." Lee nodded and left immediately. Neji turned to Tenten. "I will see you tomorrow Tenten." He took her hand and kissed it. "Until then." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Neji halted and turned back to Tenten. "You're going to leave me without a kiss? What if we won't have a chance to be alone for a while. Will you leave me so dissatisfied?" She gave him a playful smirk as he walked back to her and gave her another needy kiss like earlier.

"Goodnight Neji." She gave him a big hug.

"Goodnight Tenten." He kissed her head before departing.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Tenten." Sakura said. Her and Tenten were the only ones up since Ino and Temari didn't have to wake up early for their jobs. Tenten gave her a huge smile.<p>

"Good morning Sakura. Isn't today amazing?" Tenten sighed happily before grabbing her bag.

"You're in a good mood this morning. Did you actually wake up on the right side of the bed?" Sakura said jokingly. Tenten just laughed.

"Bye Sakura. Got to get to work!" With that Tenten hurriedly left the house. Temari walked in half asleep.

"Was that Tenten actually excited about going to work with her ass of a boss?" Temari yawned.

"Yeah. She is being weird, but she may actually like her job now." Sakura said as she handed Temari a piece of bread.

"Yeah like that'll happen. She can't stand her boss. The only way she'd like her job is if she fell in love with Neji, but that'd never happen." Temari tore off a piece of bread and chewed it noisily.

"That is impossible." Sakura and Temari burst into laughter over the ridiculous thought.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Neji." Tenten said cheerily as she walked into his office. "How did it go last night with-" Tenten stopped mid-sentence as she spotted another person in the room. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't realize you were busy." Tenten blushed. Of course I can't just barge into his office. I'm so stupid she thought.<p>

"Yes I'm busy at the moment. So busy I haven't had breakfast. Would you bring me some?" He tried to make eye contact, but Tenten was looking at the ground, obviously embarrassed.

"Yes sir." She bowed an hurriedly left his office.

Neji turned to the other man. "Is that all you needed Kiba?" Kiba wasn't paying attention to Neji. He was staring at the that Tenten exited out of.

"Who was that? She is fucking hot!" Kiba said turning around to face Neji. Neji kept up a stoic face as he straightened the papers on his desk.

"She is my servant and I would appreciate if you didn't degrade my servants like that." Kiba just shrugged his shoulders.

"I just speak my mind and right now my mind is telling me that she is hot, but another part of me is saying that I want to fuck-"

"Kiba! Enough of that! If you are done reporting I will ask you to leave before I kick you out." Kiba nodded and left. When he shut the door he turned and almost ran into Tenten.

"Oh sorry sir. My bad." She bowed her head.

"Please call me Kiba. Sir is too formal and I don't want to be formal with you." He gave her a wolfish grin.

"It's nice to meet you sir. I must be getting this food to Neji." She stepped past him and knocked on Neji's door. Kiba leaned closer to her.

"If you ever need to have some fun let me know." With that he slapped her ass and walked off. Tenten hurriedly opened the door and gave Neji the tray of food.

"Thank you Tenten. Earlier wasn't your fault." Tenten nodded and kept avoiding his eyes. "What's wrong?" Tenten shook her head and turned to leave. "As your master I order you to tell me." He said sternly.

"You're going to start pulling that master crap again?" Tenten scoffed. "And I actually thought you weren't an ass." She mumbled to herself.

"Tenten." Neji said so softly Tenten looked at him in curiosity. "Please tell me what's wrong. I want to know." Tenten sighed and sat at the chair from across Neji's desk.

"It's nothing. Kiba was just hitting on me and slapped my ass." She said quickly. "That's it." Neji glared at her.

"That's not nothing. I'm tired of Kiba hitting on my servants. It's unacceptable." Tenten glared back at him.

"So I'm just another servant again. Okay master. What do you need me to do?" She stood up and went into a deep bow to hide her sad face.

"Tenten stop it. You know you're not just a servant." Neji walked around his desk and to Tenten. He took her shoulders and stood her up. Her eyes were glossy with tears. Neji pulled her into a hug. "Don't ever think you're just some servant." Tenten nodded.

"I'm fine Neji." She pushed him away. He tried to pull her back, but she rejected him. "Someone could come in and see us. I don't want you to get in trouble." Neji nodded and Tenten left his office quickly. Neji groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Damn it. I messed up." He complained to himself.

"Neji you are needed by the Emperor." Neji thanked the servant and left quickly. He reached his Uncle's office and knocked.

"Come in." Neji slid the door open and stepped inside.

"You called for me Uncle?" Neji bowed.

"Yes. Since we are having threats of war I want you to travel to these friends of mine and give them a peace gift to persuade them to help us in the war."

"If they are our friends then why do we have to persuade them?" Neji took a seat and leaned in closely to get the details.

"Although they are good friends of mine, a war is a war. If they believe war would help them then they will seek it. That's the way they follow. They are Diamyos and are very influential people. They can help us if we get them on our side." Neji nodded in understanding. "Please take Lee for protection and to drive the carriage. And if you need the help you may take that new servant of yours." Neji smiled inwardly, but kept up the stoic facade.

"Yes sir." He stood and bowed. "If that is all I will take my leave." He turned to leave, but Hiashi stopped him.

"Neji I want to know why you were late to the dinner yesterday." Hiashi folded his hands together and place his chin on them.

"I had to tend to some business." Neji said confidently. There was no way Neji was going to let his uncle know about him and Tenten or even have a faint idea.

"Okay Neji. I'll take that excuse or now. I just want you to know if you want to follow your heart do what you have to do. Just a piece of advise." Neji nodded and left the room. After he shut the door he leaned against the opposite wall. Does Hiashi know? No he can't. Then why did he tell me that. Follow my heart. Why would I do that if I don't even love Tenten. It's just a passing attraction right? Neji groaned as his mind raced with many questions.

Neji ordered a passing servant to find Lee and Tenten and sed them to his office. The servant went off on his task as Neji slowly made his way to his office, his mind still whirling with questions.

"You asked to see us sir?" Lee asked as he and Tenten walked in and up to his desk.

"My uncle- the Emperor I mean, has asked me to travel to this Diamyo and give him a peace gift. It is very important so I want only those I trust along with me." Lee and Tenten nodded in understanding. "Tenten I need you to pack my clothes and other important things I will need for a month." Tenten nodded and Neji looked at Lee. "Once she is finished you will pack the luggage onto the carriage. I will get other servants to get some clothes together for you two. You're dismissed." Lee turned to leave. Tenten stayed and looked at the ground.

"Sir?" She asked timidly.

"Yes Tenten?" Neji gave her his undivided attention. She had that power on him.

"I was wondering if I could quickly go home and say goodbye to my friends." Neji was taken aback.

"Of course Tenten. I don't mind. I'll get a servant to start packing for you." Tenten smiled at him happily.

"Thank you Neji." She ran over and gave him a kiss on the nose. "I'll be back soon." After that she ran out of the door as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." She yelled happily as she opened her front door.<p>

"Tenten!" Sakura squealed as she enveloped Tenten in a air-depriving bear hug. "You're home early." Tenten wrapped her arms around Sakura.

"Yeah. About that. I have to go on a trip with Neji that'll last a month." Sakura squeezed her tighter.

"I'm going to miss you." Tenten stepped back and smiled at Sakura. She spotted Temari leaning on the wall past Sakura's shoulder.

"You have to go on a trip with him?" Temari asked in disgust. Tenten's smiled was wiped off her face. I can't let them know what is really going on, Tenten thought to herself.

"Yea." Tenten groaned. "It's apart of my job so I have to endure it. I came home to say goodbye." Tenten walked up to Temari expectantly. Temari sighed and wrapped her arms around Tenten's petite waist.

"Tenten I have to tell you something." Temari put Tenten at arms length and stared at her in the eyes. "My brother has sent me a letter requesting that I come home. He said that he wanted me to marry this guy for strengthening our bond with Konoha. I don't know if I would be able to come and visit y'all. I'm sorry Tenten." Temari tried to hide her tears, but she shed them anyways.

"You do what you must. I will miss you Temari. You're like an older sister to me. I love you." Tenten shed a few tears as Temari wiped them away.

"I love you too. Take care of yourself. Make sure to have that demon feed you. You're getting thin." Temari joked around.

"Oh be quiet. I may be small, but I can kick your ass." Tenten said as she put her hands on her waist proudly.

"Where's my hug?" Tenten turned around and smiled at Ino. They hugged and said a quick goodbye. "Have fun with that hunky man." Ino gave Tenten a wink before laughing. Tenten blushed slightly.

"Bye Ino." Tenten said. She gave everybody a sad smile before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Lee hurry up and put those bags on the carriage. We have to leave as soon as possible." Lee hauled ten bags onto the carriage and tied them down.<p>

"We're ready to leave when you are sir." Neji nodded and looked down the road. Where was Tenten. He spotted her running down the street.

"Sorry I'm late Neji." She wiped her eyes quickly. "I had to grab something and tell my friends goodbye." Tenten threw the article of clothing into the carriage.

"Are you crying Tenten?" Lee asked as he spotted her rubbing her eyes.

"No Lee. Some dirt got into my eyes as I ran here. No big." Lee nor Neji didn't believe her, but let it slide.

"Alright. Lee get ready to drive. Tenten you can ride in it with me." Lee nodded and pulled himself up onto the driver seat. Neji and Tenten climbed into the carriage. Neji closed the doors and the curtains. He turned to look at Tenten.

"What's wrong?" He grabbed her hands in his. She looked down at their linked hands. A tear rolled off her cheek and hit their hands.

"Temari is moving back home. She is like a sister to me and I won't be able to see her." Neji reached up and wiped away the tear. She moved to sit next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tenten. I wish I could do something." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's get moving Lee." With that the carriage lurched forward and their trip began.


End file.
